(a) Technical Field
The present application relates to a display device, more particularly, the present application relates to a display device in which color cross-talk is prevented.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays are one of the most widely used flat panel displays. Liquid crystal displays include two panels on which electric field generating electrodes, such as pixel electrodes and a common electrode, are formed, and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the panels. Liquid crystal displays apply a voltage to the electric field generating electrodes to generate an electric field on the liquid crystal layer, determine an arrangement of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer, and control the polarization of input light to display an image.
The two display panels forming the liquid crystal display may be a thin film transistor array panel and an opposing display panel. In the thin film transistor array panel, a gate line transmitting a gate signal and a data line transmitting a data signal are formed to be crossed, and a thin film transistor connected to the gate line and the data line and a pixel electrode connected to the thin film transistor may be formed. The opposing display panel may include a light blocking member, a color filter, a common electrode, etc. If necessary, the light blocking member, the color filter, and the common electrode may be formed in the thin film transistor array panel.
However, in a liquid crystal display in the related art, two sheets of substrates are necessarily used, and respective constituent elements are formed on the two sheets of substrates. As a result, there are problems in that the display device is heavy and thick, has a high cost, and has a long processing time.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.